Rory: Storming Adventures
by AlyCat143
Summary: Rory Martini is a powerful demigod. Not going to lie. Follow her adventures as she copes with being a demigod. Minor Nico/OC. On Hiatus
1. I Like Zebras

**Okay, so this mostly meant to be a kind of funny story (a break from all the really serious, yet interesting stories out there :P), so I hope it's actually funny, cuz then this whole thing would be pointless….**

…**.**

My friend and I were merrily skipping along the sidewalk on our way to the last day of school. The school that forces you to wear uniforms, but allows you to personalize them in any way you want, which is pretty pointless to have a uniform in the first place, right?

Anyway, the spring uniform is a white dress shirt (ugh), with a light brown almost orange vest, and a dark brown skirt. Also, you had to wear an orange ribbon (yes, tied like a ribbon, in bow form…does that make sense?)

But, due to the personalization rule, I am wearing a white dress shirt (ugh, again), a light brown almost orange slightly baggy sweater, that goes past my hands, the orange ribbon, the brown skirt (with black shorts under. Don't want people seeing my…undergarments), and really long black socks, with brown boots that went to mid-calf.

My friend, Maeve, is a very artistic person. She's an amazing artist, can draw anything from Anime drawings to full on realistic drawings.

I can barely draw a stick figure.

Maeve is also really hyper, weird, crazy, and a creeper. Just like me!

My name is Rory Martini. Yes, I am Italian, but I can't speak the language to save my life. At best I can probably say 'I eat library.'

I'm skilled.

I have dark brown hair (close to black), and olive-y skin. My side bangs are dyed red, which the school hates (hah!), and I'm short. I'm probably the shortest in my grade, which is the end of seventh soon to be eighth when the summer is over.

One more thing: I'm terrified of spatulas (long story).

On that note, Maeve and I skipped inside the school, and headed for our lockers, which were conveniently together.

"We have English first, right?"

I groaned. Another thing: I'm dyslexic.

Go me.

Maeve gave me a pity laugh before grabbing her abnormally large binder (which was mostly full of doodles), and a pencil.

I followed her example, taking out a small binder with barely anything in it, and a pencil.

Together, we headed out to class.

But, whoever the heck is up there watching me hates me. The bell rang just as Maeve entered the classroom, and of course, I came in one second later.

"Ms. Martini, you're late. Detention after school." Mr. Willness said, not even looking up from his desk. I gaped, and sat down next to Maeve. "Now, I hope that you all have studied for the final test." He said as he started handing out thick booklets.

Damn. The people above really do hate me.

First page:

I managed to make out the 'Name' part easy enough, which was a start from last year.

This is going to be fun.

…**.**

So, I failed the English test well enough, but at least Math turned out well for me, right?

Wrong.

Seriously, the word problems are terrible!

"_Suppose you work in a lab. You need a 30% acid solution for a certain test, but your supplier only ships you a 25% solution and a 45% solution. You need 10 liters of the 30% acid solution. How many liters of the 25% solution and 45% solution should you use?"_

What the hell do I do?

It took me about five minutes to actually read the stupid problem!

I shrugged to myself, and skipped that question.

…**.**

On the bright side, I got to go to my sweet, lovely home right away, and celebrate that I was actually able to make it without getting expelled.

Yeah, and I eat rainbows and poop out butterflies too.

Maeve waved at me, then left me alone in that damn English room again.

Mr. Willness just sat there, reading a book as if he was taunting me.

_I can read, you can't._

The jerk.

"Just sit quietly and wait until it's four," he told me, not looking up from the book.

Well, this should be fun. She says sarcastically. I was probably shaking like I had seven cups of coffee in the first few minutes. That's my ADHD, I hate it most of the time, but it helps me the odd time the princess of priss of the school wants to slap me for some reason.

The second hand was slowly ticking.

_Tick_

…

_Tick_

…

_Tick_

HOLY FLIPPING WHOEVER'S UP THERE, SAVE ME FROM THIS PLACE!

And then, magical neon colored zebras burst through the window with rainbows trailing behind them, making whatever sounds zebras make, and whisked me away from this torture.

No, not really. But something did burst through the window.

It was a very big, cat-man-headed-thing, and it didn't look like rainbows were trailing behind it, or would whisk me away from this torture. No, it looked about ready to tear me into shreds.

Mr. Willness smirked and stood up, staring me with an icy, cool stare that sent shivers down my spine. Then, he transformed into this…thing! Well, more of just a really giant, ugly version of him.

The cat-man-headed-thing growled, and made to pounce on me, but I fell sideways out of my chair. It's claws, swiped at my back, and I didn't register it fast enough. So, it hurt. A lot.

I screamed in pain, then Mr. Willness came towards me with a very unfriendly looking spiked club. Before he could do anything, I got up, and jumped out the window the cat-man-headed-thing came in through.

I did my best not to strain my back, because I'm pretty sure that it was a huge, bloody mess, and it hurt like hell. I tried hard to pay no attention to it, but it's kinda hard when it feels like fireworks are exploding inside the claw marks…

There was a loud crash behind me, and I made the mistake of looking back.

Mr. Willness had just walked through the wall of the English room. I was probably going to get blamed for it somehow, I always am.

I ran. Hard. All of a sudden, I wished that I was on the track team, or soccer team, or any kind of sports team. I had absolutely no stamina, and I didn't know how long I could last just running. I knew that the cat-man-headed-thing was gaining on me, and Mr. Willness wasn't far behind at all.

I turned the corner sharply into Central Park, hoping that I could possibly lose them.

Then I tripped, most likely spraining my ankle.

Go me!

The next part seemed to go in slow motion. The cat-man-headed-thing was just about to pounce on me with it's extremely sharp claws, then I felt myself being lifted. Before I knew it, I was surrounded completely by darkness. I felt shivers travel up my spine, there were strange noises, and my face felt like it was going to peel off.

Not exactly how I thought it would feel when you die.

Thankfully (I think, not so sure now), in a couple seconds, bright sun hit my closed eyelids, and I felt something wrapped around my waist, and under my legs. I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked.

"YEAH! We made it on time! Operation: Save Her, still in action!" a guy with black hair screamed, thrusting something shiny into the air a little ways away from us, but in front of the cat-man-headed-thing and Mr. Willness.

"Stop getting distracted, Seaweed Brain!" a blonde girl yelled, dodging a blow from my ex-teacher's club.

I blinked again. "I'm alive?"

The sound of someone chuckling came from right next to me. My head snapped to my side, and I realized that someone was carrying me. "You're as alive as the rest of us," he said, but his attention was diverted to the cat-man-headed-thing roaring, and running towards as. "Sorry, hold on for a second, will you?"

I was confused, but my arms immediately wrapped around his neck as he dashed towards a tree. But, we didn't end up hitting it, which surprised me beyond the point of surprise, and I felt that shivery, face peeling off, feeling again as we were emerged in darkness.

When we came back into the light, the C-M-H-T (for short) was far away. The boy that was carrying me was panting, but that didn't change the fact that he was attractive. He had pitch black hair, dark brown eyes, and olive skin, like me, so I assumed that he was Italian or something around there.

"Percy," he called. "How are you guys holding up?"

The other black haired one, whom I assumed was Percy, answered. "We're doing OK!" Just as he said that, the C-M-H-T spontaneously dissolved into dust. "Annabeth just got rid of the Sphinx!"

Ohhhh! That's what it's called!

"Good!" the boy replied. "Now just kill the Laestrygonian, and we're good!"

"Mr. Willness," I said automatically.

The boy gave me an: _are you serious? _look.

I blushed and looked back towards the two fighting my ex-teacher.

Well, one fighting my ex-teacher. The girl (I think Percy said her name was Annabeth?) disappeared.

Percy stabbed Mr. Willness in the foot, then he (Mr. Willness) started slowly crumbling to dust. I watched as Mr. Willness jerked forward, like he was getting stabbed in the back, and then completely.

The boy let me down. When I stepped on my foot, I yelped in pain and landed on my butt, somehow making the claw marks in my back erupt into more pain.

Yeah, I'm as tough as nails.

Percy and Annabeth ran up quickly. All three of my saviors looked at me with concern, to which I burst into hysterical laughter. What? I do that whenever I get nervous!

Their expressions switched to confused…or _get me away from this creep!_, which I got a lot at school. Don't ask.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Annabeth forced me to lie on my stomach, and poured some liquid stuff on the claw marks (which burned like hell). Although, afterwards, my back started to feel better almost immediately, then she gave me a tiny corner of what looked like a lemon square, but it didn't taste like it at all.

Coolio.

"So," Percy started as they rushed me to his car afterwards, despite my protests. "You've heard of Greek gods and goddesses, right?"

Annabeth force buckled me into the car. "You mean like Poseidon, Zeus and Hades?" I replied.

"Yeah," he said.

"Then no," I replied, which cut off that conversation. Hah…

"Where do you live?" Annabeth asked.

I winced, but replied nonetheless. "Turn left here."

Percy complied, and we were officially in my small neighborhood. We passed by a few houses. This was actually the rich end of town, surprising I know, but my step dad had a pretty good job, and tie it in with my mom, well, here we are!

"Right there," I said, pointing at the house that was probably the largest in the neighborhood. All of them seemed slightly surprised. I hesitated getting out of the car. "Annabeth, right? Can you come in with me?"

Annabeth didn't hesitate to follow me, and together we walked into the house.

Only to get tattled on by my sweet angelic little half-sister. Please acknowledge that I'm using sarcasm.

"Mom!" she screamed in a squealish, high-pitched voice. Ugh. "Rory came home late!"

"Shut up you little snot eating booger!" I snarled, and faked a lunge so she ran off up the stairs, screaming her little head off. Then mom came into view, looking unimpressed. I cleared my throat. "Now mom, before you say anything, I have a legit reason this time. See, when the bell rang, I was one second late, and Mr. Willness gave me detention, but see, he's not really Mr. Willness! He was this giant, freaking ugly thing, but I'll get to that later. See, he made me sit in detention, then this cat-man-headed-thing burst threw the window – not a magical neon-colored zebra with rainbows trailing behind it, like I was expecting – and then, Mr. Willness turned into that thing I was telling you about earlier – not the zebra – and chased me all the way to Central Park with that cat-man-headed-thing, and then these three people saved me. See, this is one of them, right here," I blurted out, motioning to Annabeth. "And then, Mr. Willness and the cat-man-headed-thing went POOF! and turned into dust, and everything was OK. Then they drove me here, saying stuff about Greek gods and goddesses-"

"Alright!" my mother hissed. "I've heard enough of that lie. You're grounded-"

Before my mom could say anything else, Annabeth cut in. "Not to be rude or anything, but it isn't a lie. You know about the Greek gods, and you know that we have to take your daughter to camp."

I was slightly confused. "Wait, what? I'm going to camp?"

Annabeth ignored me and continued. "She needs to pack right now. Grover says that her scent is strong. If she stays here, she'll put all of you in danger, you know that."

"I know Grover!" I piped in, but was ignored. Again.

Mom sighed. "Alright, hurry up then. Rory…" she looked as if she was about to cry, then enveloped me into a hug (which surprised us both). "I'm sorry I couldn't help you. Please, be careful."

Then she told me she loved me.

Well then. You just have to make this a dramatic moment, don't you?

Then mom pushed me up the stairs, just to make the moment more dramatic.

And I fell going up them.

Go me.

**Review!**


	2. I Taste Pickle Juice

…**.**

So, skipping the rest of my not-so-sappy goodbyes, we were off to that camp Annabeth mentioned to my mom.

Annabeth explained everything to me on the way. Although, it was a very fast paced explanation, because Percy was speeding and passing every car on the way.

Something about powerful demigods attracting more monsters. Either way, I didn't care. It was funny making strange faces at the people we were passing. Of course, their reaction was either surprised faces, angry honks, or the middle finger.

New Yorkers aren't the nicest.

Percy slowly came to a stop in front of a hill. I wasn't sure what was going to come from stopping at a hill, but I shrugged and stepped out of the car anyway, shouldering my bright red and purple duffle bag.

Then we heard a growl, and it sounded like a hungry stomach. Not a mortal hungry stomach, but a monster hungry stomach. We all turned around sharply, and came face to face with…uh, I don't really know what.

Three big black dogs, and two bronze-donkey-vampires on fire. Or BDVF for short. Can I just say I hate hybrids?

I did the logical thing and screamed bloody murderer.

Percy whipped out his sword, as did Emo boy (whom I later learned was named Nico), while Annabeth took out a hat and dagger.

I didn't have squat, unless you call two wristbands that are yellow and purple weapons.

I tried my best to stay out of the fight, but I saw that more BDVF's were coming, which wasn't a good sign. Percy, Annabeth and Nico were slowly getting over powered, so I did the stupid thing, and jumped into the fight, throwing random kicks and punches at the BDVFs.

"We have to make a run for it!" Annabeth yelled, as she tried to stab a BDVF.

"What about my car?" Percy yelled with worry. His car was pretty amazing, if I do say so myself.

Nico, who stabbed a giant black dog thing, joined in the conversation. "Percy, it's either your car, or all of us! We promised Grover that we'd take her back safely!"

Percy groaned. "Summon some skeletons!"

Wait, back up. Skeletons? I'm beginning to like these guys even more.

Nico complied and shoved his sword into the ground, muttering some words, and sure enough, skeleton warriors popped up from the ground.

"Cool!" I said, as I aimed a punch at a BDVF. "Do I get cool powers like that too?"

Blame ADHD.

Annabeth shot me a _seriously? _look. "Now's not really the time! Get out, you're completely surrounded!"

Jokingly, I slammed my fists together, and yelled, "BRING ON THE THUNDAR!"

Ironically, I'm terrified of thunder.

And even more so ironically, a dark cloud actually formed above us, and before I knew it, blinding light flashed around me and the mob of BDVF's surrounding me. Electricity coursed through my body, it wasn't nearly as bad as I expected, but it felt as though my energy was draining really quickly. Before I could even register that there was no more lightning, I blacked out.

…**.**

I was dreaming. It was so weird though, it was almost as if it was real, it actually scared me a little.

I was in this huge room, and three (scary looking) men were standing there. Well, at least one of them wasn't as scary as the others. He wore an outfit like you would wear to go fishing.

"You not only broke the oath once with Thalia, but you're Roman half went to the _same woman_ and had _another _child, and now her!" the man that looked like he radiated death, boomed.

The one he was yelling at glared. "How dare you accuse me of something like that!"

"That's because it's true!"

The nicer looking one (he actually reminded me of Percy) cut in. "Alright, Hades, the oath is over with. There's no more Great Prophecy, so can't you just forgive and forget? Of course, I'm just as mad at you about this, but there's no point on starting a war about something that has already happened long gone ago."

Yeah, I like him.

Hades grumbled. "Fine, Poseidon. You're right, but Zeus, you better claim her."

Then it changed to Perry the Platypus beating the tar out of Dr. Doofinshmirtz!

Go Perry!

…**.**

I saw black. That's about it, but I did hear voices. My ears do work, you know!

"So, she was struck by lightning? Perhaps Lord Zeus had something against her."

"No, Chiron! That's not it. I think she actually summoned the lightning. It destroyed five _empousa_! Five!"

"Then perhaps Lord Zeus has given her a blessing, or are you implying that he broke the oath three times?"

I heard an angry groan, and I wanted to add in what happened in my dream (not the Perry the Platypus part, they'll think I'm mentally insane if I mention that), but my throat was so dry, my eyes wouldn't open, and I had a headache.

"Chiron, she summoned the thunder-"

I managed to cough, although it sounded similar to a hippo being strangled. Don't ask me how I know what it sounds like.

Then I felt eyes on me. It was like they were looking through my very soul, and I would shift uncomfortably, if I could move my pinky more than half a centimeter.

"She's awake."

"Nico, she's not awake. Probably just a cough in her sleep."

"Annabeth, I can sense it. There are different feelings, whether it be dead, almost dead, coma, unconscious, sleeping, and awake. She's definitely awake."

Then there was silence. "Well, Seaweed Brain? Give her some Ambrosia and Nectar!"

"Right!" There were sounds of scrambling around, then I felt something pour down my throat. It tasted really good. After a few seconds, my throat felt as if it was as wet as an ocean. In other words: It felt better :)

It also gave me the strength to actually get up, and open my eyes, so that was another plus.

Light blinded me.

Joy. Scratch that other plus.

I groaned and shut my eyes again, letting lose a couple words my mom would slap me for, and waited for the spots in front of my eyes disappear, then opened them cautiously.

Only to scream: "Hybrid! Get it away!"

Yeah, I rule.

The hybrid chuckled. "Child, I am a centaur. My name is Chiron."

"…who?" I asked stupidly.

Annabeth face-palmed. "Rory, I told you about him on the car ride here."

I blinked. "Oohhh!"

"You didn't listen to me, did you?"

"No!" I protested. "I listened to most of it!"

Nico was laughing at me. The jerk.

"Come on, Rory. It's about dinner," Percy said, as I swung my feet over the edge of the infirmary bed and slowly stood up. "We'll show you around after."

…**.**

"So, the rules are that you're with the Hermes cabin until you're claimed," Annabeth explained, and pointed at a table with a bunch of kids, clowning around and looking like they were having fun.

…looks like fun…

I shrugged, and skipped (yes, skipped) over to the Hermes table. I sat in between two guys, who looked like twins, and who I assumed were the head councilors (Annabeth mentioned that they were twins earlier).

"Hiya, I'm a new kid. If you steal my stuff, I will murder you."

Nice first impression, right?

The twin on my right chuckled. "Good to know. I'm Travis, and the one on your left is my brother Conner."

"I'm Rory," I said. "Do I get to eat now?"

Conner cracked a smile. "Straight to the point, aren't you?"

"I guess. Well, except on tests, I tend to write whatever I'm thinking at the time down on the paper, whether it's relevant to the subject or not," I said.

"Well, to answer your question, food will appear in a couple seconds, then you load your plate, and dump the best looking thing into that fire over there," Conner said, pointing over to a bronze brazier thing. "And don't forget to pray while you dump your food in."

Just as he finished explaining, food came onto the table. Yayness!

I did as they told me to, and when I was in front of the brazier, I dumped the nicest looking chicken wing in the fire. _Uh...dad? Hi, I guess?_

After that lame excuse for a pray, I walked back to the Hermes table, and sat back down in between Conner and Travis.

"If you want something to drink, just say what you want, and it will magically be in your goblet," Travis said.

It's official, I love this camp.

I stared at the gold cup for a minute, while Conner and Travis stared at me with anticipation. Finally, I said: "Pickle juice."

Which earned me strange looks from the Hermes kids around me, as well as some kids from the table behind me. "Pickle juice? Why in Hades' dirty gym sock did you pick _pickle juice_?" Conner exclaimed.

I shrugged, and brought the goblet up to my lips. "I wanted to see what it tastes like," and then I took a sip.

Only to spit it out at the campers across from me. Travis and Conner's laughter could be heard throughout the rest of dinner.

Aren't I great at first impressions?

**Review please :3**


	3. I'm Just Getting More Popular, Aren't I?

…**.**

That night, I didn't get much sleep. Well, neither did most of the Hermes kids, but still… Kinda funny too, I was unconscious for a day and a half (or so I was told).

Conner and Travis advised me to wear black, so we wouldn't be as noticeable, so I was wearing a black over the shoulder crop top with a black long sleeve under it, and black jean shorts, with long black leggings underneath, and black combat boots. The only color I wore was my two yellow and purple wristbands (I would never take them off.), and I took the time to put my hair into a fishtail.

I felt kind of like an assassin in that getup. I'd feel more so if I had a weapon like the rest of the cabin, but it was still pretty fun sneaking around like that.

"All right, Melissa, Tori, Blake, Brandon, and Lyssa, you guys take Demeter," Mission: dump itching powder in everyone's clothes. Everyone's. Well, other than us, of course. Travis continued grouping off the Hermes kids, and naming them to the cabins. "…and Reese, Athena, and finally, me, Conner, and Rory, Poseidon, Hades, and all the minor gods' cabins."

"What about me?" a small, squeaky voice piped up. I grimaced, as it reminded me of my step-sister, Ella.

"Uh…" Travis faltered. The little girl that looked around seven stepped through the crowd of siblings, and looked up at him with big, brown doe eyes. Even _I _have to admit, it's cute. "Roxy, you can come with us, I guess."

Roxy gave an adorable grin. Her cheeks were red (not from make-up), her face was round, and her light brown hair reached to her collarbone, and that's when it's in a high pony. If it was down, it would probably reach to her waist. "Yay!" She squealed, then ran up to me, and took my hand in hers tiny one.

Normally I don't like little kids (blame it on my half sister), but Roxy was really growing on me.

"Alright, everyone, break!" Conner said, then taking off with Travis. It took me a couple seconds to comprehend what was happening, but Roxy's small tugs at my hand brought me back down to earth, and we both followed the twins.

…**.**

Poseidon was first.

Roxy and I arrived just as Travis finished picking the lock. We silently snuck in, and I started digging around in the messenger bag I had, pulling out a can that looked like one of those Parmesan cheese shaker can-things.

The four of us looked at each other and nodded before breaking apart. The whole time Roxy stuck by my side as we opened Percy's drawers and sprinkled the powder everywhere.

After a couple minutes, Conner sighed. "Guys," he whispered. "This is taking too long for just one cabin. Let's split up. Roxy and Rory, you guys start on the Hades cabin while we finish up here and start at the Tyche cabin, then you two can head over to the Hypnos cabin."

I nodded, and Roxy and I quickly headed off to the cabin that radiated death. Literally.

"Roxy, do you know how to pick locks?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Roxy looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who do you think I am?"

"Sorry, I just thought-"

"Of course I can!"

She picked the lock in under five seconds.

Gods, I wish I knew how to do that.

We slowly entered the cabin, a little scared that some skeleton would pop out of no where and eat our souls, but our pace quickened when we realized that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"What are you doing in my cabin?"

Roxy and I both shrieked, and I covered her and my mouth quickly.

Nico di Angelo was standing in front of us looking annoyed.

I made to get out of the cabin, but he grabbed my free wrist. I felt a tug in my gut, and my hand started to tingle. Before I knew it, a little flash came from where Nico was holding my wrist. His body gave a jolt, and fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious.

Roxy and I stood around him. "Uh…oops?" I said unsurely.

Roxy shrugged, bent down next to Nico, lifted up the sleeve of his shirt, and put powder up his sleeve.

I love this kid. Doesn't even care that the guy is unconscious on the floor.

Then, I got to work on his drawers.

…**.**

All of us, and I mean all of us, met up back in our cabin after we finished. I had to give Roxy a piggyback ride back, because she was quite tired and was about to fall asleep. I didn't mind though, she was really light.

I dumped my bag on the floor next to my bunk (which just happened to be above Roxy's), and slipped my combat boots off. I placed Roxy down on the bottom bed, then slipped her shoes off. I climbed up onto the top, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Then to wake up in the morning by Roxy's hysterical laughter.

I got a mouth full of Hermes cabin carpet.

It didn't taste good. At all.

After a couple of minutes with my face pressed into the floor, I finally got up and changed into a bright yellow over the shoulder top with a purple tank under, and white-washed jean shorts. On my feet, I wore my combat boots, and I just kept my hair in the fishtail from last night, although it was a little messy, but…meh.

Conner and Travis came up to me, and pat my back when I was done getting ready. "Ready to see our prank in action?"

I grinned, and I let Roxy jump onto my back. "Well, we put enough trouble into it, so it better be good."

Roxy giggled, then we all headed to the pavilion for breakfast.

…**.**

We did the regular traditions before eating, although, it was a little different when Conner nudged my elbow. "Another tradition is that you have to sing a snippet of a song spontaneously in the pavilion."

I knew he was only pulling my leg, but I decided to humor him, other than the fact that everyone was itching uncontrollably.

I shrugged. "Seven a.m., waking up in the morning, gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs, gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal. Seein' everything the time is goin', gotta go down to the bus stop, gotta catch my bus, I see my friends. Kickin' in the front seat, sittin' in the back seat, gotta make my mind up which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday, everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend. Friday, Friday, getting' down on Friday, everybody's looking forward to the weekend."

Conner was clearly amused by this, as was the rest of the Hermes cabin. I'm pretty sure that the other campers were too focused on the fact that they were still itchy to be annoyed.

Which I was okay with.

…**.**

Then we had Swords Practice with the Poseidon and Hades cabins. In other words, just two extra people (who were itchy :D).

It took me ten minutes to get sized up for a sword. I finally managed to settle for one that was a little heavy, but light enough for me to actually be able to carry it, then I had to go through the basics, which was really boring.

If only magical zebras would take me now.

After that we went to the archery range. Percy sat away, still scratching, but less and less. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to do archery, so whatever then.

Chiron helped me notch an arrow, and aim, but it turns out even with his help, it didn't help. As soon as I let go, the arrow hit a pole, bounced off of it, and impaled itself into a target, then burst into flames.

"Aw, come on!" I yelled as Roxy laughed her little butt off. Percy had to pour water on the target, but he didn't save it in time. The target was now a little pile of ash.

In short, I joined Percy at the losers' bench a good ways away from the archery range.

Go me!

Then we had Arts and Crafts. We were making shields.

To speed this up, I suck.

I accidentally set my red hot tongs on a Hephaestus kid's hand, brandishing him and sending him to the infirmary, accidentally dropped a hammer on one of the Hermes kid's foot (sorry!), sending her to the infirmary, and accidentally slammed my mangled and demented shield in another Hephaestus kid's face, sending him to the infirmary, too.

Roxy was laughing through the whole thing.

Gotta love that kid.

Anyway, getting back to the subject at hand, I'm a safety hazard.

I buried my head in my pillow due to some serious shame.

Roxy was still laughing, and Conner and Travis actually joined in! Gah!

"It's not funny!" I complained into the pillow.

"It is," Roxy giggled, then burst out laughing again.

Cute little jerk.

I made a mangled, slightly disturbing noise, causing them to laugh harder.

"Come on," Travis said in between laughs. "Let's go to dinner. We can discuss our next prank…"

Damn. He got me there. I love pranking people.

I groaned, and slowly stumbled back to the ground, landing on my face in the process.

Can we just say that I'm having an off day?

…**.**

_Dad, seriously, if you're Hermes: I LOVE THESE GUYS! But if you're not…uh…hi, again?_ That was probably the best prayer I could come up with, but it worked well enough for me.

I plopped back down at the Hermes table, this time asking for cherry cream soda, rather than pickle juice.

Everything was going fine, until two make-up covered girls (Ugh, make-up.), stopped in front of Roxy and me and glared. "Like, kid," I could tell she was talking to Roxy, and by her tone, it wasn't just small talk and gossip. "Give our make-up back, you little brat! We know you took our bags, so give them back before this get's ugly."

Roxy shrunk back a little, and I started getting angry. Call it a big sister instinct. I had that tingly feeling in my hand again, and I dropped my chicken wing in surprise. It was completely seared and steaming hot.

Unless Hermes children have chicken frying powers, I guess I can rule that one out.

Anyway, one of the make-up covered girls scowled at me. "Gods, how stupid and weird can you get? No wonder this kid has taken a liking to you."

I glared. "Listen little prissy priss, get away from our table before this gets uglier than your face. Roxy is much better than you."

"Like, you shouldn't be talking to a cheerleader like that, ugly girl. Know your place," the other one said.

"What is this, high school musical?" I snorted, then stood up. "But, if you want to include cheerleading in this, I have a little cheer for the both of you." I smirked, then started in a really girly, high, and mocking voice. "Ready? Okay! Call me ugly? Kiss my ass. You're a slut so get some class! Whoo!"

I must be making lots of friends about now.

Why do I have to be so…speak my mind-y!

Ugh. The gods hate me.

**Here's some facts:**

**-Reviews make me happy**

**-The happier I am, the faster the update comes**

**-Faster update equals happier readers**

**Summary: If you review, everyone's happy!**


End file.
